The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Darwin has turned to another family when Gumball tells him who he really is and what he is truly. After getting to another family and staying there, he has discovered something. He finds it he is something than just a regular goldfish.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I have come up with for the Character Darwin.**

Darwin is running through the halls of school. The reason why is because he accidentally told Gumball the real secret instead of the sandwich thing back a while ago when they were both stuck in the bathroom months ago. Gumball founding the real secret a couple seconds ago is very furious with him. He couldn't believe his own brother did that so the chase started there. It happen like when Tina chased Gumball. Darwin takes a left turn into the lunch room avoiding Teri. Gumball was hot on his trail. The fish gets onto and slides across the lunchroom and into another hallway. His brother does the same. While he is doing that, Darwin barricades the lunch room door with a bunch of stuff. Gumball pounds on the barricaded door, but nothing happen. Darwin starts running away from him once again.

"I'll get you, Darwin! Once I do, I'll kill you, beat you, and make sure you pay for it!" Gumball with all his anger busts through the door. Now furious he runs fast as a cheetah. Darwin looked back to see he was about to catch up to him. He tries to outrun him, but his feet couldn't get him to run more faster. Gumball close enough lunges at him knocking them into the janitor's closet. Gumball starts beating him and clawing him.

"Help!" Darwin shouts. No one came. Gumball kicks him in the jaw. "Did that hurt? If it did then good. I'll make you pay for what you done!" He keeps kicking him in the chest then the guts and that is when he begins stomping on the fish's body. The cat next starts punching him hard on the body, head, and face. Pretty soon the punching in the face lead to a bloody nose and black eye.

"Please stop. I'm sorry Gumball. Please forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. Besides me and Anais are sorry." said the weak and bruised Darwin. "Anais! I forgot about her. She's next. Right after I'm finished with you." For the finishing touches, Gumball grabs a sharp piece of metal and sends it straight into Darwin's eye. Darwin screams out loud, but no one hears him. Finally, Gumball finishes him with a strong headbutt knocking him out. Gumball heads out of the closet leaving the weak unconscious Darwin lying there in pain. He couldn't believe his own brother.

Hours have passed and it has reached the end of school. Everybody was gathering up their things from their lockers including a young Anais when she is suddenly pulled into a dark and empty room.

"How could you and Darwin do it?!" Said an angry and furious Gumball. "I'm sorry, Gumball, but you have to forget and forgive about it. Can't you agree?" Anais said. "Nice try. You and Darwin are no longer my brother and sister." Gumball beats Anais very hard. He even claws her in the eye. His feet kicks her straight in the stomach. His beating only last for 1 hour by then she was already bruised and in pain. A tear goes down her cheek as Gumball leaves her door to go meet his mom. She asked where is Darwin and Anais. He responds to her question saying they chose to walk home. Nicole accepts that and he gets in. The car drives away from the school leaving both siblings who were coming out the front steps. The two look at each other seeing they were both cut, broken, and even wounded.

"What now?" Darwin asked his sister. "We need to tell mom in private when Gumball isn't around. If we do that, something bad is bound to happen." Darwin in his head thought everything out. He told Mrs. Mom what happen then Gumball grabs a knife and murder all of them. He didn't want that happening. After the thinking the siblings walk all the way home. They are confronted by their mom who was in the kitchen.

"Darwin, Anais, what happened to you guys?" There is no response until... "We... uh... well we kind of fell down the stairs. Darwin fell down a larger set of stairs and someone left a pen lying around." Nicole can sense that fear was coming from both her children. She knew they were lying.

"I'm not falling for that. Tell me the real truth." As Anais was about to say a word, Darwin interrupts. "Gumball beat me and Anais because we posted a video of him online!" Darwin gasps as he has told the truth. Gumball leaps on him, holding a knife to his eye.

"That's it! You're going to pay for doing that!" Gumball shouted at him, preparing to put the knife into his eye.

"Gumball Watterson! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Nicole scolded him. "Yeah, but mom-"

"No buts." She said interrupting the middle of his sentence. "Go up to your mom now mister until you learn how to behave." As Gumball follows his mom's order, he stops to tell something to his dear "brother" before going up.

"Brothers are suppose to tell brothers secret! You lied to me! You betrayed me! You are a unselfish fish! I wish you never grew your legs! I wish you were never born! Most importantly, I wish you weren't my brother! From here on out, I no longer accept you as family, sibling, and a brother heck only dad should care about you since _your _his favorite! You think we care about you?! Mom never talks to you much. Dad does since again you're his favorite. You think Anais cares?! Ha! She thinks of you as a misguided fish who doesn't understand how the world works. As for me, I think you're a stupid dumb fish!"

Darwin couldn't believe what he said. He no longer likes him anymore. The fish can't believe he had to blab his mouth leading up to this. He's no longer his brother, the most important bond between a cat and a fish. They had been for years since he first sprouted his legs. No longer will it happen anymore. Another thing is, what if he was right? Nicole never talked to him much, Anais takes him for granted due to his mind being different from their minds. Nothing to say about his dad. Darwin was speechless. Gumball is probably right. He just didn't notice it until right now. If he is just another confused fish who doesn't get the entire world, then he doesn't feel like a part of his family who got him. Darwin ran into the attic shedding some tears. Nicole and Anais saw this happened and followed him. As Nicole prepares to open the door, she discovers it was locked.

"Darwin, honey, please come out of there. I know I hadn't talk to you much, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Look, I promise I'll try to pay more attention to you more often. I swear." Darwin still didn't feel like responding.

"Darwin look, I know I feel that your weird sometimes because no one gets why your always have a different mind from everyone, but you're still part of the family even though Gumball hates you now." Again, no response. Nicole and Anais decide to call it a loss until he can come out on his own. Maybe it would take two days. Boy, were they wrong. It past a week. Gumball still hold a grudge against him while Nicole, Anais, and Richard were worried. They hoped it would take a week for Darwin to forget about what Gumball said. Again, they were wrong. It past a few weeks until it had reached 1 month later. Now it was time to take action. Nicole went up to check in the attic to see if Darwin was okay. When she does, she saw somewhat blood dripping from the attic. She opens it to reveal it was coming from the ceiling of the attic. Where did it come from? She looks around horrified to see the blood written on the wall like: NOTHING, JUST A PET, NOT A GOOD BROTHER, BAD FISH, STUPID, DUMB, until it had reached the stopping point which was Darwin who was rocking back and forth. He was in bad shape. His muscles were reduced to nothing but a bone because he didn't eat. He only survived by eating things like spiders and webs. Not sure how it made him stayed alive, but he is still strange. He had cuts over his arms and legs. His hands were covered in blood which made him write those terrible words. Nicole was shocked by this new appearance. She see that Darwin needed help. Nicole gets out of the attic since she couldn't stand seeing him that way. She needed to do one thing now: get him help. Nicole got onto the telephone and tries to find a good doctor. Meanwhile back in the attic...

Darwin P.O.V.

I'm so hungry and weak. I wish I could eat, but then I see "him" again. I could never forget the words he called me. Stupid and dumb. That is what he thinks of me. He's probably holding a grudge against me. I can't bare him to see me in these conditions except mom. She came in to see if I was alright then she ran out. I know that face she made. She's worried about me. She fears I met die all alone in this attic, but what if she's just lying. Making a false face to lure me in and make me see that cat again. Then again she would get a doctor to help to help me, but what if she really wants me sent to a mental institution. Either way, I still don't accept them. I wish someone understand me like a normal mother and father when ever I need them. My so called parents never were there for him most of the times. They were focused more on their two true children. I still didn't see it. I was blind and misguided, also didn't notice everything like that time with the toilet paper. I feel so silly which makes me embarrased. Maybe they are secretively laughing behind my back. Yeah, that's what they're doing. Be a silly guy who's misguided and laugh at him when he's not looking. Not funny. If they think I'm a joke, then maybe I don't deserve to be in this family. I should just run away and never go back here. Maybe to another family or even... my real mom and dad. I hadn't seen them, but where could I find them. If I had a special wish given to me, I would choose to go find them. Sadly, I couldn't, so I'm left to live with another family. But where could I live? Not everyone could want me. I could try the Robinsons, but they don't want me around. Maybe Rachel could welcome me in to her home, but I don't think her parents would agree. Last thing I could try is Penny's, but Gumball could come and visit. Looks like I'm going to have a new family. If I don't, then I guess I have no choice to live anymore. I crawled out the attic window quietly not trying to alert anyone from the noise. After I got off the roof, the journey starts from there. Where could I live for a while? Maybe there's this one person who's a friend of my mom. I should try though. I took off on foot since I don't know how to drive. Here I come my new family.

Nicole walked back into the attic seeing if her son was there. "Darwin?" She calls out. There's no answer. She searches the entire attic, checked every box and every corner until she looks to the window. It was open, meaning one thing. Darwin has left, also meaning he ran away. She runs down the stairs and starts calling the police.

"Hello police? I have a problem. My son has ran away. Please send someone to go find him. He's my son. You got to do something, please." The policeman on the phone tells her to calm down. He said they are going to send two men there to the house to ask them questions. What if they found no tracks leading to him? Nicole could not live with herself and then she would be upset at her own son. Gumball has taken it too far. If he disappears, this is on his hand. Gumball was not normally not like this. He had remained mad for a month. That's not like him. Normally he would forget about a bad thing in a week or a couple days, but not like this. What was happening to him? Is this caused by trouble or is he really changing? She doesn't truly know, but she knows the police have to find Darwin. He could be in danger or even kidnapped. Maybe he could even have an accident and die. Nicole couldn't even want to imagine these type of things. Now the police said they were coming the next day in the morning so they have a couple hours to get some rest til then. First things first, she had to announce the news to everyone. This would deliver a shock to them. She walks into the kitchen with regret, her head down looking down at the floor.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She looks up to see her worried daughter. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Apparently, Darwin has ran away."

"What?!"

"Yes. He finally left. He couldn't stand it anywhere as I can see."

"Good. He's nothing but a stupid fish anyway." Everyone looks at Gumball. They couldn't believe he said that.

"Gumball Christopher Watterson, what is the matter with you?! Your brother has ran away of what you said! You should be ashamed of yourself. What has gotten into you?" Nicole reacted angrily, scolding her son once again.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You have been punishing me because of what he did. You should have punished him, I'm a laughingstock on the internet. In fact, you should have also punished Anais. She was part of this too. This family is a disaster waiting to crumble into pieces as you married a dumb rabbit who's lazy to do his chore and you are a workaholic who is hotheaded most of the time. I wish I wasn't born in this family. I wish you were all never born."

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you said that about us?! Even though your father doesn't work, I still protect him so he could be himself. Though annoying sometimes, I still love him. You should also appreciate your sister. She helps you with homework and helps make breakfast when I'm at work sometimes. She even makes me proud and you should be proud of her. I have no idea what has gotten into you, but if you keep this up, I'll have no choice but too discipline you so you'll be shipped into perfect shape."

"Yeah right. I completely doubt you. You're nothing but a stupid mother who doesn't make her husband take the blame when he messes with us. You even didn't even do anything bad except ground me for two days. Even if you did ground me, I still won't care cause I'll get away with it. Top that." This is Nicole's breaking point. The part when she finally snaps at her son. He was about to suffer for it. Nicole punches him in the face and is knocked onto the floor.

"Mom, what are you doing?!"

"Doing what I should have done since last month! Beat the fuck out of you!" The angry mother repeatedly punches his own son. She would have regret, but she felt angry at him. Furious and full of rage. She punch places like his head, then his body, and finally the lower parts. Gumball was feeling pain from her fiery wrath. He had never witnessed his own mother beat him in his entire life. It's his fault he had taken things. From telling his brother he's not important to being kicked and punched on the floor. To finish it off, she kicks him in the head, leaving both a throb and a mark. When it was over, he was cover in bruised marks all over his body, legs, and head.

"That's better. Now go sleep in the basement you. This will teach you. You'll come out after I talk with the cop." Gumball knew she sounded serious by this point. So with all his strength, he walks to the basement, only making it to the entrance. His own mother then pushes him down the stairs so he gets down there. The cold air breezes in the room. Gumball shivers from it. Nicole also saw it.

"Cold enough? Good. Stay down there until you can learn some respect for your family." She closes the door leaving him in the cold room. How long would he stay down there? What if she has left him to die in here? No. No. She wouldn't. She's just trying to discipline him for what he has done. Yeah. That's what she's doing. Well, that is what he hope she's doing. She couldn't let a kid die on her hands. Then she would end up in jail. Nicole is probably going to leave him in there for a while, but for how long? He doesn't know. It better not be long like a year. He would be dead by then. He would die from starvation. Speaking of starvation, Gumball thinks of his former brother. Darwin must be starving right now. Where ever he is.

Somewhere far away from the Watterson's house, Darwin was walking on the streets. He had walked for a long time. No watch to prove how many. A couple of cars had passed him, but they think he was some sort of stray or homeless whichever. He doesn't truly know. Darwin had almost reached the friend of his mother. She and the friend had someone who was in the military. Uncle Frank was one. The other was an American marine soldier. Darwin couldn't wait to get there. He would get more attention for a while until he feels better. It will be one heck of a great time. The house was a few more miles away from his location. He would surely make it when he starts feeling pain in his lower part of his body. It was like an aching pain, not like a twitch. Although he begins twitching a little bit soon after. The fish does not know what was happening. His stomach suddenly growled. He was hungry, but there was no food for miles. He then starts feeling numbness in his arms. The effect from the cuts were already happening. What would happen now? The question was answered when he starts feeling dizzy. Not good. He was going to die like a ran over squirrel. Nobody was going to pick him up. Nothing and Nobody are seen. This is how he plans to die, on the dirty cold old road. One thing he regrets is that he never found a girlfriend. Most importantly, he didn't ever see his true parents. If he ever survives this, he would try and find them soon after he stops being depressed. The fish's body falls flat onto the ground, not moving. He has finally gone or so he thinks. A car driving on the road stops to see him just lying there. The two people think he's unconscious. They knew they couldn't leave him there. The two get him into their car and they drive off back to their house where they can help him recover.

**And that is about it for the first chapter of this story. Yeah so I managed to turn Gumball into a villain in this story. Sorry for some of you. Others, hope you don't mind it and it doesn't bother you. Also, I'm working on a Red Dead Redemption story. Only on the first chapter right now and still finishing it. This is plan to be the second western story of this category. Anywho, that's about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the police finally came. Everyone got up and went to see them except for the cold Gumball lying in the dark freezing basement. Though the police man didn't notice obliviously. Everyone went into the kitchen. What the police would do from there is ask the Watterson questions. Why did he even run away? They didn't know. They all pointed the blame on their biological son who is possibly suffering in the cold. If he is then good. He deserves to what he has told that broke his brother's heart, but by this point, Gumball no longer accepts him. The police men has decided to go and talk with Nicole first and then the rest of them.

"So when did you notice that your son went missing?"

"Well... I was checking up on him in the attic and he wasn't there." The policeman raised his eyebrow in question.

"What was he doing up there?" He asked. "You see, he was up there for a reason. He had his heart broken and he was hurt by a selfish brat who deserves to be sent to juvie for what he has done. That boy was wounded by his words. That brat does not deserve to live anymore, in fact, I hope he ceases to exist as his body rots. I hope someday someone teaches him a hard lesson of respecting people. The brat that did this was upset over one small thing. After the days that passed, he had never learned to forgive him. If you question him right now, take him to jail soon after. I hope he learns the effects of his consequences in a terrible way and his mind and body destroyed of what goes on in there." The policeman sat there of what he had just heard. Never in his years of training has he ever heard anything like this. This would surely help with the case, but now they need to question the boy who started this. From her statement, it is directly aimed at the boy.

"Where is this boy anyway?"

"He's in the basement." The man walks all the way downstairs. He gets a breeze coming in, which gave him chills. He comes across a young cat curled up. It looked like he could not take the cold. His body was even shaking. The main question is how he ended up here.

"Excuse me, little boy?" The shivering Gumball could barely make an effort of moving, but he gave it his best shot. He rolls around to face the man with little strength he had left. The cold was getting to him. He was sure his mother had seen too much already and wants to apologize for it. All he needed to do first is talk to the cop.

"What is it you want? Your arresting someone?"

"Yes. You." Gumball became shocked. His own mother has turned him in to the authorities. Where would he go next? Juvie? Jail. He's not sure. The cop restrains him and put cuffs on him. They are brought upstairs to see that the entire family was there. The three looked at Gumball like a criminal. Like someone they didn't know who forces another family member to leave. He was like a stranger to them. No one knew anything about him except that he's bad. A bad personality aimed at a former brother who had ruined him. Now he's gone and he was to take the blame. He is to take the fall. Before he is escorted out the door, he had one thing to say.

"Mom, why did you do this?"

"It's for your own good Gumball. You need to learn the effects of your consequences. Darwin is gone and it's your fault. You're going to pay the piper now you arrogant brat."

"My fault? You are sending me to juvie or even jail! Have you no heart mother?"

"This is for the best. You get what you deserve. Officer, get him out of here. I want him out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am." The police escorts the cat into the police car. Once he gets in, the police left in their cars to go back to their stations. One police officer said a detective was on this case now. As the police are interrogating Gumball, a detective will continue asking them questions. Meanwhile, miles away from Elmore...

Darwin wakes up to find he was not indeed dead. He looks around to see he was in a room. It had a dresser filled with clothes, a mirror that is reflected on him. A table had some medical kit and a plugged in lamp that is turned off. A widescreen TV had chrome black and was plugged into an outlet. Looks pretty expensive. Finally was the bed. The bed was stretched long to fit a normal person's height. It was also indeed comfy. The door opens revealing a 10 year old girl in blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Mom, he's awake." A tall skinny women walks in. She had on a black jacket and a white blouse with a belt going around it. For her legs, she had on regular blue jeans fit for a mother and dear wife. Her shoes match the color of her jacket. Pretty nice. She had orange skin and some white tattoos that possibly relates to her native heritage. Her head was covered by white and blue hair or headdress or whatever it was and at the top was jewelery that goes all the way down to her neck.

"Hello there, Darwin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?" Darwin starts remember. She was a friend of his mother and had a husband who serves in the military. Her heritage traces back to another planet. She even looked like a native.

"I remember you now. You're Mrs. Tano."

"There we go."

"How did you find me?"

"Well, me and my daughter Miranda were driving home from the store. The boys apparently started a food fight. Trust me. It was a mess. Something someone should not see. Despite that, I get used to it. Anyway, here are the full details."

…

"I can't believe John, David, and Robert trashed the living room a month's worth of food."

"Well, boys will be boys, Miranda."

"You mean like dad?"

"Oh come on, Miranda, sure he's busy most of the times and don't have time for you kids mostly because of it, but I still love him and all of you too."

"Well I just rid he can just take a break once in a while."

"I know, me too. I tried many times, but then he gets caught up with meetings with the president or other sorts of thing. I wish he could spend more time with us, but I don't like changing him. It makes him feel different and he's emotional. Besides he has seen a lot of things in the pacific and the jungles. I wish I could feel what he feels. This is just the way he is and we'll just try to live with it. You understand?"

"Yes mom. I'm sorry. I'm just worried he was going to miss the annual jet show. I want to show him how good I am. I have been stressed about it for weeks. I have trained real hard thanks to his experience with air and combat training."

"Don't worry, honey. He would never forget about it."

"Fish." Ahsoka raised her eyebrow in question.

"Is that like a code word or something? If it is, I don't understand kids these day with fancy technology. Sure I have a lightsaber, but that's a proper weapon the Republic use. Me and Matau love it back in the days when the US weren't improving on weapons and technology. Today's weapons make it a lot easier in third world countries. What did the Empire of Japan had? Well some weapons and an ability to fight with honor for their country and family. Most Americans treated them like dirt back then in Pearl Harbor, but we forgave them after the war and after the bombing."

"No mom. Goldfish on the road." Ahsoka looks through the window to see a goldfish in terrible conditions. His body filled with scars and cuts. Not a good sight to see. The car stops just in time as it would have hit him.

"Quick. We need to help him. We'll take him back to the house to heal." Ahsoka said to her daughter.

"Got it."

…

"And that pretty sums up how you ended up here."

"Well you should have left me there to die." This shocks the togrutan. He wanted to die, but why. She asked him how this started and Darwin tells his story of how he came of leaving his family and moving on. Ahsoka, after hearing the story, was surprised about it and Gumball. Why did Gumball hurt him? She was pretty sure Nicole was also thinking the same thing.

"Well, that's a story I have never heard before in my life. I know I can't cheer you up, but you can stay here. Gumball was just mad that you embarrassed him in the entire world, but I know he doesn't deserve to say those awful things. It's okay to be different from other people and do some mistakes. The important lesson was to love and forget, but your brother has failed. Before the outbreak of the second world war, my husband was treated like an outcast."

"How was he?"

"That's a story I will tell you sometime later. The important thing is that you got me and my family to help you. You're welcome to this family." Darwin sheds a drop of tear knowing his now new family would take him in for a while for who know how longs until he gets better. If he is willing to do it, he was going to be okay. Darwin leaps from the bed, hugging Ahsoka.

In school, words were spread. News were heard. All this linked to a certain person who's now in custody. Every student was surprised by the news except for Miss Simians. She was actually happy he was gone. So as a gift, she starts No Gumball day. Here is how his work. The students would get no homework and they will get a half day off. At the end of the day, Gumball will be given an expulsion and will be sent to military school when he is out of custody. Everyone cheered about this except for Penny. She feels bad that he was gone from her life. He liked her. She even knew a lot of things about him. She wonders how he end up with the police. Gumball was nice. He wouldn't do such things that were hurtful to anyone. Maybe something else was going on. She wanted to believe this. Penny didn't want to believe he has changed.

In Elmore Jail...

"I didn't do anything wrong! You're a sad stupid cop who should burn to the ground with this place." Gumball shouted at his interrogator.

"Shut up, you psycho! If you were 18, I would have sent you to a guarded prison right now because of you threatening a cop. Now explain to me, what did you do to your brother?"

"Easy. I told him he is nothing but a worthless piece of fish that anyone will eat if he is lying in a ditch rotting away with flies in his body and guts. He had shunned me. I now feel like a laughingstock of the entire world. Everyone in Elmore has probably seen it already. Banana Joe, Bobert, Miss Simian, Principal Brown, Leslie, Masami, and even my true love, Penny Fitzgerald. Now that she has seen it, she will never see me again. He had not also ruin my life but also my love life and relationship. He's to blame for everything. That fish made Anais and dad turned against me. He forced my mom to send me here. She's the one who changed the most. I hope that someone sticks it up to her and does something horrible that will scar her for the rest of her entire life. Murder, torture, and anything traumatizing will do. One thing I should know is why you're still here. Get out of here you drunk bastard and get back to your short life, old man."

"Listen here, kid. Your mom and family sent you here for a reason. They could see you needed help seeing the consequences of your actions. What you have done is shun a family, threw him away like yesterday's trash, a garbage that deserves to be burn down, and thrown away like a piece of pizza left over. You have turned against him. I'll tell you something kid, I had a great uncle who fought against his brother's army in the civil war. Their rivalry with each other cost them their life in the war. If you continue to deny him as a brother, your life will change. If a war broke out, for example, between a cat and a fish, you will surely meet your brother and fight to the death. Eventually, this will be your demise. So follow my words carefully you considerate bastard. If you don't help us locate the fish, we will stick you in the worst place you will remember forever for the rest of your miserable life. I'll even call you in to a special military general who will use any force necessary to get the damn information out of your mouth if it doesn't work." The two stared at each other for a couple minutes, not moving their focus of them when it had a game changer. Gumball was about to say something and the cop starts to listen.

"Try me, you fuzz."

The detective has already started interviewing the Wattersons. First up was the mother of the family.

"Let's start up knowing about you ma'am then we'll move on with the case."

"I'm Nicole Watterson, mother of three. Two are my actual biological children and wife of my lazy husband, Richard."

"Hey!" Richard shouted at his wife in response.

"My family line has a long history. My grandfather served in the first world war. Because of that, my father joined up in the second world war. Now the third military generation is my brother, Frank Watterson, Captain of the SAS former boyfriend of Elizabeth. I remember Richard at school. I remembered when he used to run around with his cape embarrassing himself. Kids even laughed at him, but I didn't. He was brave enough to be himself. After we got married, I hid the cape away and then brought it out again when I learn he deserves to be what he is. Granny Jojo, his mother, didn't make him happy. One time, he had told him that magic isn't real, crushing his dreams. Why did she do that? I still question her motives. After we got married, Gumball was born first and then Anais. Before Anais came Darwin.

"Interesting. I think I heard enough. Now onto my main question. Do you know where he went?"

"No. I don't know. He sneaked out."

"Maybe that will makes thing easier. We can trace his foot tracks. If that doesn't work, we can try asking anyone else who knows him. Does he have any romantic affections for anyone?

"Well, there's two. Rachel and Masami. He's also friends with Penny, Gumball's crush."

"That will do. Next up is Anais Watterson." The man turns to Anais who is sitting next to her mother.

"From what I heard, you're very smart for someone your age. How did you do it?"

"I think I was born with it. I don't remember the full details."

"Okay. Let's move on to your brothers. Do you think they're family?"

"Of course they are. We are the Watterson family club. We work out things together. Not this time. We're not sure what caused him to say those awful things to Darwin, but I hope he gets what he deserves for hurting him. I don't get what his deal is."

"Neither do us." The detective said. "As of right now, we are interrogating him. If that doesn't work, then we'll move on to a further approach."

"You're going to torture him! I know he's my son and he's not in the right mind, but torture? You can't do that!" Nicole angrily shouted accusing the detective of possible harm to Gumball.

"It's not torture. We'll starve him if we have to. We can see if he has had enough. Don't you worry, no serious harm will be done. We want to get more info. Also we want to know more about him since he's the main cause of this. Why he did this? Does he have a problem going on or he is just down right not born right?"

"Excuse me? Did you call my son a psycho? He was not born like that! He was a normal cat! I don't know what's his deal with Darwin right now, but I'm sure the nice Gumball is still in there somewhere, locked inside by another personality or something. If you dare accuse one of my family being not born right like normal people, I will hunt you down and destroy you." Nicole finds herself grabbing onto the detective coat and shaking him to send fear into him. She quickly loses her anger and lets go.

"I'll tell you what you need. A doctor about your anger issues." He said in response. He then begins mumbling something. Nicole could barely hear it.

"Or someone who should just sexual assault you and be traumatized so you can't say anything anymore."

"What was that?" She questions his mumbling. "Nothing. Let's all calm down first. You should drink some water. I'll talk to Mr. Watterson later. First things first, an update from the cops." Nicole went to calm herself down with some nice cool water. Anais went with her to make sure she's okay. Richard went back to his position on the couch. The detective calls the station's number to get a report on their progress.

"Hello?" The doughnut cop asked. "Did you get any cooperation from the suspect?" The detective answered.

"No. He said to try him so we sent him to someone who will deal with him. He chose this. If it doesn't work, he's going into The Pit."

Unknown CIA Base

"Tell us now! Do you know where the fish went? Can you help us find him?"

"Never you CIA jackals! Look at yourselves, torturing a boy by using shocks placed in this chair. You should be ashamed."

"Be quiet! If you don't cooperation, we won't guaranteed your safety and your life!"

"Do your worse Matau!" The former marine sets the shocks to 7. He has been doing this to him when he arrived an hour ago. He was placed in the chair 30 minutes ago and ready to be interrogated for information about Darwin and him.

"Is that all you got or are you going to go home and cry to your pathetic family, wife, and life!" The shocks go up to 10.

"Remember you deserve this. We need help locating the fish and you were involved with it. We also want to know why you do it. Why did you snap and freak out on him?"

"Like I said. He deserved it. My family are nothing but morons. My mom is stupid to know anything that happens since she works all the time. Anais and Richard are nothing but failed members of this once great family.

"Don't you dare disrespect your mother. Women like her have to live in a world with men who would take advantage with them. They do terrible things to the women and force them to do things they don't like including sexual assault. Most men even abuse their wife, but for what? To take out their anger because they don't have a job like their wives. Because of it, The UTN was formed. If women are taken advantage of within our government, we punish the men who did it to them with either jail or death depending on how it went."

"Look at yourself. You don't understand very much of my mother, but I can tell you something. I know what you are like. You were once a weakling that people picked on when you join a greater force and fought for your life and the others. Something went wrong then and you found yourself seeing a innocent woman being raped by one marine who was in your squad. You dedicated your life then to bring equal rights to everyone."

"How you know about that event at Okinawa?"

"I didn't. Now I know. You don't have to do this to yourself. Disband your government. It'll all be okay. Once you do, you'll be free of your guilt. You don't have to do anything anymore. Let someone else responsible do the task." Matau felt that he was right about everything. The American UTN was stressing him out with focus for equal rights that he wants everyone to love and make the men forgive for what they have done to the women. He was enforcing the laws and strict policies onto the people. He only form the government to help people out, but made things worse, but he shook his had in disbelief. He wasn't going to let his guard down.

"I won't disband it. Even though I cause people pain, I'll help them and try to be better at it. I won't believe you. You're trying to trick me into disbanding the most important thing in the universe."

"Is it important. Your military caused several wars with different planets and countries. Are you willing to restore the reputation of the UTN? Pathetic. You're nothing like the men who raped those women in Japan."

"No. I didn't hurt them. They were innocent wives who had husbands in the military."

"The husbands you murdered."

"That was war, Gumball. World War 2 is over."

"Is it or is it in another form?"

"It is over."

"No it isn't. You are nothing like the Empire of Japan. You sacrificed yourselves to give honor to your country, but for what? Japan was different unlike you. You are nothing but a untrained government that gets money from the US for what you done."

"No, no. Not true. Not true. We're trained. We have everything. We made it ourselves. Technology is more advanced than anyone has ever seen. We're smart."

"Then that makes you... a nerd. A nerd who is picked on by athletes." Hearing those words, Matau begins freaking out. Gumball didn't know of what he has done, but he liked it. Matau goes running out the door before he hurts him, losing any info of finding Darwin.

Darwin on the bright side was having a great time with Matau's family. Matau didn't find him there yet, but he would soon. Maybe he'll understand and let him stay. Darwin was invited to dinner by Ahsoka. Everybody was already seated for dinner and ready to eat. It was very special dinner. There was spaghetti, sausage, mash potatoes, bread, and other great things. Before everyone could it, Ahsoka decides to welcome Darwin first.

"Okay, so this isn't what we plan, but we are having a guest stay here for a while. I like to welcome Darwin Watterson into this family. We'll treat him with respect we give each other. I want you to promise me that you agree to this. Do you promise?"

"We promise." Everybody said except Darwin and Ahsoka. "Okay, now let's eat."

Watterson's House.

"I have fun times with the little guy. He's my favorite son." Nicole gives Richard a stare and so did Anais.

"I mean fish! Yeah! He's my favorite fish. We did things like the dumb race. He somehow manage to win the race."

"Mr. Watterson, please."

"Sorry detective. As I was saying, I am a lazy father, but I care for the children. Anais can take care of herself, Darwin still need some understanding of the world, Gumball needs a lot of help. Despite that, I'll am willing to teach them despite me being wrong sometimes though some of my methods did good most of the time." Back in the detective's mind, he is wondering how this woman manage to marry this lazy fella.

"I think I have seen enough of this family's background information with all of you including your strange yet dim witted husband."

"Hey!" Richard shouted.

"I'll best be off now. Time to go see your boy in custody Mrs. Watterson. I'll let you know what we get out of him, okay?" Nicole just nodded her head. The detective soon left leaving the Wattersons to continue their regular lives. Since it reached night already because of the long questioning and Richard talking a lot of things to the detective starting with his birth to adulthood, they had dinner. Dinner was okay, but not as good as last night. The dinner was the right side to fill everyone's need. Reason why it's different was because Nicole had nothing else good to make since they were running out of ingredients. Shortly after dinner, everyone decided it was time to go to sleep. Before Nicole would go back to bed, she kisses her daughter good night. She goes straight to the bedroom, seeing also her husband already sleeping. She joins in, resting her body on their comfortable bed. Nicole closes her eyes gracefully with no hurry. Next day, everything is going to be okay. That is what she hope. Everything was silent for the rest of the peaceful night. The star shine across their house, gleaming on them. The moon brightens the entire darkness filled sky up, giving off great lighting. Everything was going perfect, when something happens. Nicole wakes up, sensing something is wrong. It could be her being paranoid or she is dead on to something. She checks her clock. 1:00 AM. Nicole walks downstairs from the bedroom just wearing her purple nightgown. She looks around the room. Living room and kitchen. Nothing important was stolen. Nothing is happening in the basement. She can sense it with her instincts. Lucky she's born with it. Passed down from her family. Frank Watterson has instincts too, but they're much faster than her for some reason. Nothing. No one break in. She even checked the door and windows. No signs of damage. Maybe she is paranoid about the things that have been happening. She was worried that something had happen to her little fish. The police need to find him quick.

"Maybe some milk can calm me down." She walks into the kitchen when a shadowy figure hits her with a shovel, knocking her out. Nicole wakes up again from being unconscious. She looks at the clock and see's its 4:00 AM. She comes to her senses and realizes that she didn't have a clock placed in the kitchen. She's back in the living room. Nicole tries to get up from the couch she is mysteriously placed on, but couldn't. She tries and tries, but couldn't even get up. She looks at her feet and hand to see that she was strapped to couch.

"Don't even try to break out. The ropes are powerful enough to withstand biting through and clawing."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from your family. I want you. Now you are going to have to do everything I say or your family is going to get it." The man presents a tape record and presses play.

"Nicole! Help! Me and Anais are in the basement! We're strapped in! A drill is about to go through our skulls. Do what he says. Help!" It ends.

"Now let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Grim. I have a specialty with women. I even have a special thing for cute ones and furries. For fine women, I take it easy for them. For cute ones, it's different. I take it to the hard core. Hard level. Tonight, I'm going to do it to you." Mr. Grim gets immediately on Nicole, unsheathes his knife, with Nicole not knowing what he would do with it at first. The knife strikes, but not into her body. Instead it goes through her gown. She's not gonna like this at all. The knife goes straight down through her gown. Once there, the intruder rips her gown off. She is now lying on the couch wearing only her white panties.

"I see you decided to go topless tonight. Cute and hot."

"Please, let me and my family go. Don't do it. Please, I beg of you."

"Let's see after." To finally finish it, the man unbuckles his pants. Now the fun was about to begin.

**You basically know what happens next. So Darwin finds a family who takes him in, but how long will it last. What will happen to the Wattersons and most importantly Gumball. Find out in the next update.**


End file.
